I don't care
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: It's (supposed) Will's wedding, and Santana couldn't be happier and annoyed about it. ONE-SHOT. Quinntana/Brittana. (Placed in 4x14; I Do). Santana and Brittany POV. Rated M for mention of sex and nudity.


Although Brittana doesn't cause a special fascination in me I can't deny that I like the couple. I wrote this as the request of a friend, I hope you like it. You know what to do, fav, follow, review, etc.

Also, remember that English is not my first lenguage, I do my best with the translations.

* * *

**I don't care**

**Santana's POV**

I roll over the bed, the heavy quilt seems to crush my partly sweaty body with every movement, but is all that now owns the sweet, heady scent of the body and perfume of Quinn to which I can hold on. Blessed be the curiosity of college girls, I said bless!

I laugh softly and I move my head to the right, I see her battling with the shoes and the pink dress, her hair is a mess and has a just-had-sex style that neither the shower managed to settle down.

"Can you help me?" she asks, winking and getting closer to the bed.

I force myself to get up and stand up, completely naked, to help her close the zipper up to her neck. I move the short strands of her blonde hair and I kiss her on the nape, then the shoulder and finally in the neck, for each press my lips she shrinks more and her nasal laughter becomes louder.

"You promised to not leave marks" she complains, craning her neck. I look in the mirror and see a small path of little bites running down her collarbone and lost in the neckline of the dress. I shrug my shoulders and hugged her waist.

"It doesn't seem to bother you a couple of minutes ago, Miss Fabray".

The tone of my voice makes her growl and move away from my arms, I sit back down on the mattress and for a second I wonder how many people have been in this same situation, having sex at the wedding of friends or family. Although technically this was not a wedding, it was a party with all expenses paid.

"See you on the dance floor?" she looks at me one last time and the wild light in her eyes that has been present throughout the night is still there.

"Don't hesitate it for even a second, you're my date tonight".

Her lips are pressed one last and quick time with mine, she takes the doorknob, pokes her head and looks both ways before disappearing, leaving the door closes behind her. I extend my arms and throw on the mattress, my action seems to raise the last particles of the heady scent of Quinn.

It's so vivid in my memory that I can remember the moment when each garment disappeared, the shape of her breasts, the curve of her waist, the beauty of her legs and see the object of fascination of my best friend. I can almost remember the movements of her hips against mine, the kisses in all parts of our bodies, the caresses, her screams, moans and wishes for more. I bite my lip hard, my day couldn't be better.

Now I understand why Puckerman was so madly in love for her. I'm not saying that I am, it's just the fact that Quinn knows how to move in bed.

I take one of the harsh towels provided by the hotel and I take a ten minutes shower, alternating between cold, warm and hot water, shoddy soap and a so cheap shampoo that leaves my hair feeling like a wet balloon. It's better than to smell like sweet lesbian sex.

I mutter a lot of curses while I try to fix a bit of my appearance in the mirror, I put a thin layer of makeup and come back to get into the dress, I manage to zip it up my neck. I look at myself in the mirror one last time, I wink and smile, I'm still damn hot.

I think a second over the way I behave with Quinn, I never felt so different for being with a girl. Perhaps it's because of the fact that I just had sex with my best friend, or the fact that there still alcohol in my body. It must be that last thing.

I leave the room and I walk playing with the key in my fingers, my heels seem determined to try to ruin my glorious night, I don't remember that they were so uncomfortable. I turn around in the hallway and I almost crash into a crestfallen Brittany S. Pierce. I mouth gets dry and I'm too happy for not seeing Sam behind her, saying any of that crap that only he understands.

I don't know if it's just for me, but before Sam seemed to be a more interesting guy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, astonished. Britt crosses her arms and loos the tips of her heels. "I thought you'd be dancing with Trouty Mouth".

"I told you that is offensive to call him it that, and now he's with me".

Each of her words seems to give me a slap. I had the taste of bile in my mouth since I saw them together in the church, see them dancing together was a little worse. But now hear that she defends him when until a year ago she was also one of the people that mocked of him makes me cranky.

"That doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" she shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"I, well… I saw Quinn going down of here and I wanted to know…"

"Wait, wait, wait, you were spying us?" I ask, partly indignant and excited at the same time.

I'm not sure what I feel about Brittany now, there are nights when I still cling to the pillow and restrain my impulse to scream her name from the rooftops and call her to fix the things, other days she appears sporadically through my head, and some days I don't even remember her.

"I wasn't spying, I was looking for the bathroom and I heard screams coming out of here, I went back down to look for you and you were gone" she looks at me with those innocent blue eyes. "I thought you were going to sabotage Rachel, or Mr. Shue, but when Finn finished singing he told me that he had seen you going up here".

"Yes, we went up, and we had one of those talks of girls so exciting like the ones we used to have in your room".

The talks that we used to have in her room always had a session with kisses and caresses on and below the uniform, which ended with both sweaty, naked, moaning the name of the other and begging to never stop. Her face tells me she has found a correlation in that.

"Just answer me something" suddenly I get tense and somewhat anxiously. "Quinn and you… you know, you… you had sex?"

I look into her eyes, the avoidance of eye contact tells me she doesn't want to hear my answer, and that she wouldn't even ask the question. But she wants answers, and I have always been completely honest with her, on my way, so when I start to nod and smile she stiffens and her jaw shakes.

"Why do you care?" I say, trying to glare at her, something I never thought I would do. "Anyway, you're dating Sam, right?"

"Yes, San" she shrugs and I feel bad about how I'm taking the situation. "I'm dating Sam, but it's not the same to be with you" I put out one of my sarcastic and characteristic laughter's.

"Will it be perhaps because he has a lump between his legs? Or because he is blond? Or because…?" «He's as stupid as you?». I swore a thousand and one times I would never even think that word to describe her, but now I don't know which promises I made I must keep afloat and which non. "It's because he's a guy, right?" she shakes her head and let out a sigh so long that I get bored.

I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to see her… it breaks my heart to have her so close and yet we are so far away.

"It's not the same because I don't love him, Santana".

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

There, I said it, and she has every right to believe it or not, just as I am in my right to respond to insults and lies, and to get out everything swirling in my head.

Although in the eyes of many I may seem the most stupid girl that may exist in the universe, when it comes to matters of the heart they always turned out to me to be the first to be consulted.

"All the time I spent listening to the locker room and in the hallways people saying things, things about you" she looks at me now and then. "They said you were a whore and a skank, that you were sleeping with every guy you could, even that you were the first one to register on a trio.

Her jaw tenses, because she knows I'm telling the truth, and some still argue that she ended up pregnant, like Quinn, and, like Quinn, she gave her Latino bastard son for adoption.

"But I always had in mind that you were a sweet girl with a big heart and good feelings, but that you just hadn't found the right person".

I start to think about the times when she was in the closet, alone, completely scared and terrified by what people may say about her. But when we announced that we were officially a couple, it seemed that all that anger and hatred against herself had vanished, leaving a trail of more sarcasm and rudeness against all the people.

"And, just as I do now, I want you to know I'll always have a place in my heart for you, a place in my mind, a special day that I will always devote to think about you".

I approach dangerously the few steps that separate us, I approach so much that I almost put my lips against hers in a sweet, lady kiss. But she turns away, putting her long finger over my cheek and moving me to the right. She doesn't look at me even once in the eye while she reject me.

"Yes, Britt, I know, I also remain deeply in love with you" she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "But, if I tell you something, I don't care".

She spits in such a certain and confident way that I struggle to not throw myself to her legs and beg for forgiveness. I know I did wrong by trying to hide it, but it was because I saw Sam as a friend, almost like my little brother, but it became a romance that I knew it would destroy her in all imaginable ways. My ankles trembles but something inside my head makes me stay on my feet.

"I don't care because you didn't care tell me the news that you were with Sam" she raise an eyebrow. "I would be genuinely happy for you, because you would have found someone else to make you happy, and if I haven't heard from an awkward stuttering Asian girl that is dedicated to not do more to pry into the lives of other people then…"

"Stop, please…" my voice breaks and now I cross my arms, rubbing my hands on my forearms to not mourn right now.

We're mired in a horrible, long and heavy silence, she keeps her fierce look on me as I look at the carpet, walls, her legs, her hair, the curve of her full lips and the way her dress seems to be mocking of me.

Finally she snorts, uncross her arms and her hands roam his long locks of hair. I don't remember they were so long… they're probably extensions.

"I don't want to say so, but I have no other way to do it: I think we'd better draw some lines, for our sake" my lips tremble and my eyes began to moisten.

"But San, I…" she raises the right index finger and immediately I keep quiet.

"If fate, karma, God, Satan, what do I know" she lifts her shoulders while she laughs and snorts. "If any of them want us to be together again, then so be it. Meanwhile, get out of my way".

I move to the left side and look her go down the stairs, she meets Quinn halfway and Santana puts an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her nose in her neck and smiling at each other. The three of us are best friends, the three of us should do that. It is unfair of them to exclude me.

When they finally end up going down the stairs I collapse in the hallway, looking for solace in my own arms but it's something that I will never, ever, be able to give to me. I can't radiate heat as did the body of Santana, I can't feel the same safer way I did with her, I can't feel completely loved.

I see the tears fall and form small circles on the floor. I promised not to mourn for Santana, I promised I would be strong and would seek a way to continue enjoying all the things that made me happy before she came into my life.

But how to be happy when she has become everything that makes me happy?

"I do love you, Santana…" I confess to the emptiness. "And we'll be together. I promise you that".


End file.
